


调教

by Woxinfeixia



Category: LZY
Genre: F/M, 我 - Freeform, 李泽言 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woxinfeixia/pseuds/Woxinfeixia





	调教

李泽言×我 接梗短篇 调教  
应一位害羞的太太要求写的总裁被调教文，大概可以抛掉阿席的节操了。  
没有人设了 全是瞎编 全是瞎搞！  
————————R18分割线——————  
调教（没有123 就这一篇 因为我没命写了）  
“情势所迫，本次华锐的财务危机可能要通过商业联姻解决，据了解，华锐总裁李泽言的感情生活一直未被曝光，年内是否会与财团林氏国际千金…”我的手机推送这样一条新闻，防不胜防。  
李泽言从未跟我提过公司运转不利的事，更别说什么商业联姻。我走到李泽言的书房，把手机递到他面前:“解释。”“公司是出了点小问题，不过我和林氏只是合作项目，千金？我怎么记得老林董是生的儿子？”他放下手中的工作，一本正经地看着我。  
“别打岔，你说，林氏的千金和我，你选哪一个。” 我贴近他，跨坐在他腿上。  
“当然是你。”他轻笑着想要上来吻我。  
我退了一下，躲开他的唇:“总裁，我要惩罚你。”  
“甘愿受罚。”李泽言唇角含笑，“你想要我怎么做？”“抱我。”我勾着他的脖子，指了指书房一隅的软沙发。这对沙发是我住到李泽言家以后买回来的，目的是为了能在他在书房工作的时候，我能跟他坐在同一个房间里写策划案和审合约。  
李泽言抱着我陷入单人沙发。  
“脱掉。”我指了指他的真丝居家服。修长的手指一粒一粒解开纽扣，李泽言胸口的美好肌肉展现在我眼前，再往下，分明的腹肌线条也一览无余。他将上衣丢在了地上:“然后呢，夫人？”“也脱掉。”我又点了点他的长睡裤。我抬了抬身子，让他顺利脱下。“这个呢？”他戏谑地指指平角底裤。  
“不许脱。” 我命令到，然后在李泽言灼热目光的注视下，褪去自己的全部衣物。我跨坐在他双腿之上，贴近他的胸口，吻向他的乳尖。 他胸口起伏得厉害，我轻咬他挺立的小尖，用舌头轻轻地舔舐着。“喔…”他低吟，想要伸手向我的雪峰。  
“不可以哦。”我自己捂住了胸口，退到他膝前双腿之间半跪。李泽言胯间的巨物已经苏醒，隔着底裤，已经隆起了狰狞的形状，薄薄布料上，被那圆润头部的前精濡湿，一片小小的深色。  
李泽言在轻轻喘息，手指在我的脸颊滑过，拨弄我的嘴唇。“总裁不乖哦。”我含住他的手指，吮吸得啧啧作响。他的手指从我唇边离开的时候，拉出一丝晶莹。我抓着他的手按在他自己的灼热之上:“摸它。”“你不要太过分…”他脸颊潮红，不过还是乖乖照做，从底部囊袋的部位抚慰到顶部的伞头，搓动的速度与力度渐渐地加快。  
我被眼前这一幕惊到，虽然是自己想要作弄李泽言，但一股强大的欲望从身体深处涌出，似要吞了我。男人自慰的画面对于我来说冲击力还是太大，湿润的爱液从我的蜜谷中分泌出来，我强忍着渴求，夹紧双腿，俯身拂开他的手，唇舌贴上那一片水渍。  
他好烫。我的双唇用力吸着他的蘑菇头，用口中的津液尽可能更多地浸湿那层布料，手指去按摩他圆圆的两个囊袋，轻戳着，揉按着，坏心眼地点按他肉球后面的部位。  
李泽言的呼吸愈发急促了:“你…你这个…唔…”我已经扯下他的底裤，那滚烫的欲望终于被释放出来，甚至还跳了到我的脸上。我的鼻尖与那柱体亲密接触了两下，使坏地把底裤的松紧带卡在他囊袋的下方，用口包住了他的湿润顶部。  
咸腥的味道充斥我的口腔，我用舌尖不断挑弄那上面的小口，引得李泽言低喘颤抖不断。  
猛地一吸，我离开了他硕大灼烧的欲望。  
“嘶——”他吸了一口气。  
我重新分腿坐回他的腿上，与李泽言面对面，自己伸手去揉下体蜜露霖霖的幽谷。我明白自己的敏感点，只用食指蘸取了穴口的蜜液，拨开保护的褶皱，轻松地找到了隐藏的花核，在粉红的敏感处轻轻打圈。“啊…”我呼出的热气打在李泽言脸上，他的眸子似要把我看透了去，一汪深情的水波。那个平时是他才能吮吻抚慰的地带…他的喉结上下动着，呼吸急促。凌厉快感的前奏奏响，我明白那是…“要来了…泽言…我要来了…啊…啊…”是身体诚实的反应，也是对他的挑逗。我手指的速度越来越快，从画圈到前后摩擦，抚慰着肿胀的粉红小核，霎时间雨散云归，一股尖锐的快感袭来。“嗯——啊——”我故意大声满足地呻吟，大腿根部颤抖，穴口收缩着，滑腻的花蜜淌在他的大腿上，微凉黏腻。鼻尖抵着李泽言的鼻尖，“你想不想要我…”我笑着对他低诉，气息尽数喷在他脸上，神智还没有从刚才的快感中清醒过来。  
李泽言的胯间巨物叫嚣地竖在他小腹的位置，我看着他潮红的面颊，感觉到他的手指正一点点地挤进我的身体。“嗯，你不乖哦。”我嗔怪地打了一下他侵略的手，动了动腰肢用湿滑的秘密之处蹭了蹭他硕大灼烧的欲望。继而离开，把他的手按上那滚烫器物。“现在还不可以哦，总裁大人，你自己解决吧。”  
李泽言的手只是捂住他自己的器官，歪头一副不想再玩的表情:“夫人，太过分了吧…不如我们进入正题…”“嗯…你不听话，没有糖吃。”我作势要从他身上离开。“好了…”他一只手拦住我的腰，“既然甘愿受夫人罚了，为夫照做便是。”  
于是他开始动起来，自己用手包裹住那尺寸惊人的分身，上上下下，仍不忘带过顶部敏感的细缝和小孔，那上面已经沁出透明的液体，晶莹发亮。“啊…嘶…”他吸气，呻吟，眼神迷离地看着我，红润的顶部在他手掌包裹之下藏起又露头。“你真的想让…”他气息不稳地吐出一句话，“让我这样…在你面前…射出来吗…”“总裁大人忍耐力好差…”我娇嗔着，坏心眼地用拇指挤按那紫红柱体的顶部，滑得他咬住嘴唇，似乎想要吞下在嘴边的止不住的舒爽感叹。“不许哦…”我扭动着腰部，其实那股欲望…也早已让我无限想要他。  
我终于失去了耐心，“不玩了。”我吻上他的唇，放肆地汲取他口中的温度和津液。灼热的呼吸烫着我俩的面颊，交缠的唇舌和紧贴的身体仿佛要将对方揉进自己的骨血之中。“夫人不玩了？”喘息的空隙他笑着问我。“今天的你，我很喜欢。乖乖给我吧，夫人。”他的巨物撑开我湿腻的花穴，我一坐到底，那滚烫的欲望便深深地刺入我身体深处，囊袋紧贴着我被分开的潮湿花瓣。“唔…好深…”我继续吻着李泽言。他并没有动，我扭动着身子让那被填满的充实感持续刺激我敏感的神经。我用力夹紧甬道，一下一下，紧紧吸住他嵌在我体内的器官。“怎么样？”我仿佛是在调戏着李泽言。“夫人吸得为夫…”他咬着我的耳朵，耳朵就快要被他烫坏:“为夫很满意。”  
“啊！”我身体一下子腾空，感觉到李泽言吃劲站了起来，三两步将我抵在墙上。我身体除了和他紧贴的部分，没有支点，只得紧紧用双腿夹住他的腰。李泽言的滚烫分身插在我体内，他用一只手护住我的后脑，另一只手死死抵着墙壁，就这样站在墙前，挺动腰身，毫不留情。  
每一记都重重地蹭过内壁粗糙敏感的地带，直向花芯。他疯狂地喘，汗珠甩到我的脸上。我随着他的节奏在炽热的他和冰冷的墙之间耸动。极致的快慰感一浪高过一浪，“啊…泽言…那里…哈啊…”铺天盖地的酥麻快乐涌向我的身体，我在他的深深冲撞中，被强烈的高潮抛到九霄云外。  
李泽言低吼着，停止抽动，温暖潮湿的液体喷洒在我体内，一股一股，随着他微微的颤抖，从我的蜜谷中渗出，沾湿了我们紧贴的身体，顺着他的腿流下。我把头埋在他的颈窝，静静享受着极致快乐之后的甜美晕眩感。  
他的欲望平复半软下来，将我放下，同时从我体内抽出。我有些站不稳，倒在他怀里，一个激灵，下体喷射出一小股热流，浇到了他和我赤裸的踩在木质地板的脚上。  
“夫人今天…是惩罚为夫呢？还是被惩罚了啊？”李泽言将我打横抱起，先把我放在了刚才疯狂过的沙发上，留下一个满脸通红的我。  
“我去浴缸放水，待会儿，还要再惩罚夫人一次。”

调教the end  
啊啊啊啊阿席没脸了啊 勾的霸！


End file.
